


Сходящие с холмов

by Disk_D



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, The Dunwich Horror - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Horror, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disk_D/pseuds/Disk_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. На книжном аукционе Армитейдж встречает странного старика по фамилии Уотли, интересующегося той же книгой, что и он.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сходящие с холмов

**Author's Note:**

> Временные смещения; Армитейдж и Лавиния – ровесники, друзья Армитейджа по Университету моложе канонических на то же количество лет.   
> Написан для команды Лавкрафта на ФБ-2013.

Книгу в тот раз я все-таки упустил.   
Это было просто ужасно. Я и надеяться не мог, что когда-нибудь встречу то самое, второе издание "Восхождений" Карла Данера, - ведь многие до сих пор вообще считают его вымыслом. А кое-что, например, измазанный чем-то темным титул и первые страницы, не только утверждало меня в моей догадке, но и подсказывало безумное предположение, что именно этот экземпляр Данер передал когда-то Симону Сирениусу. Так что я, как школьник, все повышал цену, прикидывая в уме масштабы головомойки, которую устроит ректор, узнав, на что пошли выделенные библиотеке средства, и что скажет старик Морган, когда увидит, что все "пополнения фондов", привезенные из Бостона, умещаются в одном отделении дорожного саквояжа.   
Маленький, больше смахивающий на уличную распродажу аукцион был организован поспешно, истинную цену книг, оставшихся от одного престарелого бостонского затворника, наследники - пустейшие люди, - конечно же, не знали, а о самом событии не знало большинство знатоков; в общем, я искренне ожидал, что быстро и без проблем добуду ряд изданий, которые стыдливо прикроют худшие из брешей в нашей комплектации. Но даже примерно представляя себе, что увижу, я все-таки переоценил квалификацию устроителей - в стопке книг, объявленных только номером, оказались пресловутые "Восхождения" с примечательно испорченным титулом, от одного взгляда на который у меня в восторге дрожали руки.  
Но все мои безумства ни к чему не привели - у меня вдруг обнаружился противник, и, хотя наш "спор" вызвал большое удивление собравшихся, сдаваться он собирался не больше моего. В конце концов, "Восхождения" достались именно ему, неопрятному старику в старинного кроя костюме, словно вытащенном из сундука впервые за столетие по какому-то важному поводу.   
Мне стоило усилий выследить его, когда все уже расходились; я и сам не знал, для чего это делаю. Но, безусловно, человек, проявивший такое настойчивое внимание к Данеру, должен быть неплохо осведомлен в интересующих меня книжных областях.  
Это, казалось, и впрямь было так, но он не был склонен побеседовать и воспринимал мои слова довольно настороженно, если не сказать - враждебно; его выговор был выговором человека, едва ли имеющего хоть какое-то образование, а в своей старинной выходной одежде он чувствовал себя явно неуютно, словно не привык к ней. Несколько смягчился он только тогда, когда узнал, что я представляю библиотеку Мискатоникского университета - в неприятных, желтоватых глазах промелькнула искра интереса, и он задал мне несколько довольно вежливых вопросов о наших фондах; встречный вопрос о собственной коллекции он оставил без должного ответа, ограничившись размытым "много всякого". Из нашей беседы у меня остались только впечатление, что этот нелюдим был когда-то знаком - и не слишком дружен, - с усопшим хозяином распродававшейся библиотеки; да уверенность, что старик, представившийся как Уотли, мог заплатить за связку книг хоть вдесятеро больше, хотя внешне совершенно не походил на богача, скорее - на одного из тех вырождающихся земледельцев новоанглийской глубинки, с которыми никогда не хочется иметь никаких дел.

Позже я проверил наши архивы и убедился, что семейство Уотли, очень старое и сильно разветвленное, действительно проживает и сейчас в верховьях Мискатоника и окрестностях Данвича. Я был как-то в этом городишке проездом, и, хотя всегда считал, что старина в целом и в постройках в частности никак не сможет оттолкнуть ценителя вроде меня, крохотный Данвич все равно оказался для меня неприятным зрелищем. Возможно, важный вклад внесла окружающая его природа - обладай Данвич буйной зеленью, например, Аркхема, он выглядел бы иначе, но сейчас назвать его живописным не смогли бы даже местные уроженцы. В Принстоне я водил знакомство с одним юношей по фамилии Бишоп, упомянувшем как-то раз, что он родом из здешних мест; он свернул эту тему коротко высказанным желанием никогда сюда больше не возвращаться.  
Я не знал, из каких Уотли был мой странный знакомец с аукциона, и убеждал себя, что мне совершенно это не любопытно; однако неделю за неделей среди обычных забот меня исподволь тревожило это воспоминание, и с каждым днем - все больше. Мне хотелось поделиться им с кем-нибудь, но всякий раз я неожиданно обрывал сам себя. Мне было неуютно от собственных мыслей.  
Но, в конце концов, как-то вечером в начале октября я подошел к старику Моргану, составлявшему труды по эволюционной теории на полку, и сказал:  
\- В Бостоне на аукционе я видел подлинник второго издания "Восхождений".  
Морган, замерший было, с нажимом вдвинул в просвет между книгами толстый том.  
\- Вам показалось, - сказал он наконец. - Второе издание - мистификация.  
\- Я убежден, что нет.  
Морган посмотрел на меня.  
\- Его купил какой-то старик. Он представился потом как Уотли. Он... показался мне очень странным человеком.  
\- Кто еще купит такую подделку, как не очень странный человек? - ответил старый Морган, погладив книжный корешок.  
\- Он заинтересовался нашей библиотекой, хотя никогда не учился в Мискатонике - я проверял.  
Морган снова посмотрел на меня, на сей раз внимательнее, и взгляд его смягчился. Должно быть, выглядел я неважно - последнюю неделю или чуть больше я плохо спал: какие-то птицы, кричавшие так, будто их убивали, устраивали дикие концерты все ближе и ближе к моему дому; сны мои становились душными от их криков, и я никак не мог проснуться. Днем же всякая мысль казалась лихорадочной заменой чего-то действительно важного, я бродил по библиотеке, как потерянный, и дважды перепутал графы в последнем отчете.  
\- Хотели бы вы получить отгул на пару дней? - спросил наконец Морган. - Вам стоит отдохнуть. Съездите к семье, развейтесь.

Я заправил бак доверху на выезде из Аркхема ранним утром и гнал, не переставая, до двух часов. Совета старика Моргана стоило послушаться - когда семья занимает все твои мысли, к ней и правда лучше съездить. И не так важно, наверное, принадлежишь ты сам к ней или нет.   
Пейзаж по обе стороны шоссе приобрел вскоре типичные черты этих мест: диковатость, нелепость, пыль, пустоту, - не то благородное отсутствие, которым славятся пустыни, а пустоту истинную, неправильную и неприятную, зудящую и режущую глаз, - приближался Данвич, и я то и дело тормозил, чтобы навести справки. В шесть часов я остановился в самом городке, возле единственного с прошлого века местечка, где проезжий мог получить еду и питье, - и, наглотавшись на удивление хорошего домашнего лимонада, узнал точно, где найти ферму нужного мне Уотли.   
Весь день те из фермеров, встреченных мною по дороге, кто был достаточно трезв, достаточно в своем уме и соизволял заговорить со мной вовсе, сообщали мне противоречивые сведения: окрестности Данвича действительно кишели Уотли, и мои описания и подсказки не давали ничего - то ли они не понимали меня, то ли понимали чересчур хорошо и отказывались разговаривать после этого. Но здесь, в самом городке, мне повезло сразу же, чуть только я упомянул о книгах.  
"А с чего вам до колдуна дело? - спросил хозяин, поставивший передо мной кувшин. - Вы бы с ними не связывались, - добавил он. - Старик - колдун, а дочка у него свихнутая. Есть у нас нормальные Уотли, вот хоть Захария с женою, а с этими человеку знаться нечего".  
Я поблагодарил его за предупреждение и поспешил снова прикрыться своей работой, разъясняя что-то про Университет, библиотеку и обмены. Кажется, мне не слишком поверили; в одном я, по крайней мере, был честен - в машине и правда лежала пара любопытных книг, правда, из моих личных запасов, которыми я надеялся прикормить диковатого старика. Крохотные библиотеки в таких медвежьих углах порой обладают бесценными сокровищами, даже если предположить, что Данер и правда был подделкой.  
Дому Уотли, к которому я подъехал спустя час, можно было дать и двести лет, и триста: его доски почернели от ветхости, а вся непропорциональная, уродливая конструкция стен перекосилась, но не собиралась падать. Дом был развернут к дороге задом; возле него торчало еще несколько построек, видимо, для хозяйственных нужд, и лежала большая куча, высотой футов в пятнадцать, строительных материалов, уже, судя по всему, начавших гнить.  
Почти на самом верху этой кучи, примостившись на узкую боковину доски, устроившись, как в гнезде, в темной, перепутанной мешанине снятой дранки, сидела девушка.  
В первый момент я, подошедший поближе, вообще не принял ее за человека - слишком легко вспомнить все истории о малых народцах, приходящих иногда к человечьему жилью, когда видишь в таком месте тощую, странную белую фигурку, упрятанную в несоразмерно большое бурое платье. ("Мамашино, - пожимала она потом плечами, когда я поинтересовался ее одеждой. - Не хуже". Оно было ей так велико, что приходилось перехватывать его в талии веревкой, как рясу у женихов бедности, но с плеч оно все равно съезжало).   
Она была худой и невысокой, ей можно было дать и шестнадцать лет, и сорок; и когда она подняла голову с волосами белыми, как гашеная известь, и поглядела на меня с высоты, - розовато-красные глаза альбиноски, лицо с нездешними, угловатыми чертами, - я замер, не зная, что говорить и делать, и машинально совершил возмутительную глупость, единственно пришедшую на ум - постучал каблуком башмака о бок другого, проговорив короткую рифму, что принято, как известно, совершать всем, повстречавшим фейри.  
Тогда Лавиния, имени которой я еще не знал, хмыкнула, положила книгу, которую читала, прямо на грязные доски, и соскользнула вниз, скрывшись с другой стороны.  
Ее движения не раз потом поражали меня. Страшно неуклюжая всегда, когда дело касалось стен, посуды, мебели, она управлялась со всем прочим миром, как будто он не имел ни веса, ни плотности. Она могла бродить по холмам и пустошам часами в любую погоду, и ветер, непрестанно рвущий у меня из рук всякую вещь, затыкающий мне рот и мешающий дышать, был органической частью мира, в котором она двигалась - как камень для гномов у Парацельса. Она спрашивала с ужасным удивлением, почему я так быстро устаю и совершенно не желаю пробежаться по костоломному лесу на склонах, а скажи я, что по собственному желанию никогда не брожу ночами в лесах под ливнями и не могу читать при свете одних только звезд, она бы, верно, просто меня не поняла.  
Старый Уотли разозлился, увидев и вспомнив меня, но, поглядев на книги, которые я принес, все же нехотя заговорил со мной, а потом и пустил в дом. Его собственная библиотека была разбросана по всем уголкам этого дома, стопки громоздились прямо на полу, и книги содержались в общем в таком виде, что я дал бы им еще лет десять до окончательного превращения в кучи плесени, - и то, наверное, оказался бы слишком щедр. Тем обиднее было, что книги и впрямь оказались превосходными; к тому же мне стало ясно, почему Уотли боятся и считают колдуном в окрестностях - сельским слухам обычно мало нужно, но здесь я, как ни странно говорить такое, увидел им подтверждение. В Мискатонике не было и трех десятков из этих странных книг, написанных безумцами о скрытых, безумных знаниях, что обычно считают за выдумки, старых книг на редких или умерших языках, и я до сих пор убежден, что мне разрешено было открывать только те из них, что Уотли счел самыми неважными.   
Старик был определенно не совсем в своем уме. Я видел некоторых ученых, слегка свихнувшихся на предмете своего изучения, превращенном в целую жизнь, и, как ни нелепо это сравнение, когда речь идет о фермере, Уотли казался мне в чем-то сродни им.  
Он умел вести беседу, когда хотел, хотя речь его представляла дикий контраст предмету обсуждения; привезенные мною книги смягчили его, а после моей почти светской, просто пришедшейся кстати фразы о козодоях, часто орущих почему-то последние полгода недалеко от моего дома, старик и вовсе проявил отчего-то если не гостеприимство, то, по крайней мере, род расположения; и, когда я заикнулся о Данере, он с сожалением признал, что тот при тщательном рассмотрении оказался все-таки подделкой едва ли полвека от роду; если мне хочется, я могу совсем его забрать, а покамест он отдал его позабавиться своей дочери.  
"Разве он не на латыни?" - спросил я тогда с удивлением, подумав о качестве подделки. "На чем ему еще быть", - отозвался Уотли ворчливо.   
Знания Лавинии ни на что не были похожи. Она свободно владела латынью, древнегреческим и, насколько я понял, сирийским, немного разбирала арабский; но не знала, как эти языки называются по-английски, и не могла соотнести слова и понятия из них, как сделал бы любой, посвятивший свое время их изучению; она владела ими словно от рождения, и рассудок ее, созидающий образы, названные века назад на этих языках, не мог прямо высказать их на языке страны, в которой она действительно родилась. Естественные науки, философия, математика - о них она имела смутные понятия, но понятия эти, казалось, были выхвачены из тьмы столетий, едва ли связанные с фольклором, преданиями, мифами, хоть чем-то, привычным нам сейчас. Ее речь от всего этого казалась куда более ненормальной, чем могла бы быть, но я старался уловить что-то в этих зияющих пропастях лет и обычаев, и иногда мне это удавалось.  
В тот раз Уотли позвал дочь, и я снова увидел женщину из малого народца; она легко отдала мне книгу, добавив пару слов о ней, и тогда я впервые рассмотрел те бездны различий, древние эпохи в живущей сейчас, которые невежественные соседи принимали за помешательство; тому же, что они считали ее внешность уродливой, я не находил никаких оправданий, кроме невыносимой глупости и, вероятно, врожденных травм зрения.  
Стопки старинных колдовских книг в темных комнатах, где, как по пустоши с индейскими камнями, белой тенью бродила Лавиния, дочь колдуна, снились мне еще долго, прогоняя вопли козодоев, и я не мог назвать эти сны кошмарами - я не мог подобрать им имени вовсе.  
Я зачастил на ферму под Данвичем. Перетаскал старику, как древнему божеству-охраннику, почти всю ценную часть своей библиотеки, и даже однажды совершил должностное преступление, списав в прекрасном состоянии книгу из библиотеки Университета. Я знал, что им грозит - место на темном, мокром полу в одной из башен, слипшиеся страницы, поплывший корешок, и, наконец, смерть в ветхом, пропитанном влагой и склизкой мерзостью доме под Данвичем, но сейчас я поступил бы точно так же. "Приходите в Библиотеку в любое время", - говорил я старику и Лавинии. - "Считайте, что у вас есть доступ даже в закрытые фонды".   
Уотли терпел меня, но я не мог не понимать, что рано или поздно этому придет конец. Сплетни данвичцев и мне, и, полагаю, самим Уотли были безразличны, но старик глядел на меня всякий раз как на неоправданную, возникшую внезапно помеху, залом страницы, которого здесь не должно быть, и я знал, что рано или поздно никакие книги мне не помогут; но пока я сбегал на склоны холмов с Лавинией, неизменно поджидавшей меня в отдалении от дома.   
Мы бродили всюду и избегали только одного места - вершины Часового холма.  
Скоро я узнал, что Лавиния, почти моя ровесница, не умела ни читать, ни писать по-английски. Отец просто не счел нужным научить ее этому, и, хотя в их доме хранились несколько книг и на английском - например, редчайший, неизданный список "Некрономикона" в переводе доктора Ди, - она сама не испытывала никаких сожалений на этот счет, считая со скрытой гордостью, что уже знает все, что нужно. Однако когда я как-то раз принес с собой "Оксфордскую грамматику английского языка", она заинтересовалась ею и за две или три прогулки освоила простейшие фразы, хотя начертание букв в ее исполнении скорее напоминало нечто арабское, а подбор слов показался бы незнакомому с ней человеку весьма странным. Больше всего ее пленил определенный артикль: она писала его исключительно с прописной, помещая всюду, куда только могла, и особенно любила завершать им предложения.  
Иногда меня посещали мысли о том, чтобы предложить ей пойти вольнослушательницей в Университет, иногда - более смелые мысли, но она отрицала категорически любые предложения, могущие увести ее от дома, в котором она жила, и окрестных холмов. Я не знал, в чем заключалась ее мания, а она отказывалась говорить об этом - иногда сознательно, иногда - не умея подобрать слов; а я барахтался в отдельных описанных образах, вырисовывавших нечто настолько чуждое, что все, чего мне хотелось - прогнать все это из мыслей.  
О своих путешествиях я никому толком не рассказывал. Иногда я думал о том, что, знай обо всем двое моих лучших друзей, все могло бы обернуться иначе; мы дружили практически с детства, и я не мог представить себе более надежных людей. Фрэнсис Морган, сын старика Моргана, моего коллеги и начальника, имел степень по медицине и, помимо преподавания в Университете, практиковал как хирург, но в последние годы со страстью увлекся криптозоологией; между прочим, он был единственным, наверное, во всем Университете человеком, способным находить удовольствие в обществе профессора Уилмарта, фольклориста, чей характер резко и в худшую сторону изменился однажды после поездки к какому-то его корреспонденту. В ту осень Моргана носило с экспедицией где-то в северной части Кордильер, и я не мог даже написать ему. Уоррен Райс, историк-медиевист, был несколько младше нас обоих и яростно готовился к получению докторской степени; мне было стыдно тревожить его в такое время; или, по крайней мере, я отговаривал себя этим, чувствуя, что глубоко, как в тяжелом, безымянном сне, увяз в происходящем, но не желая проснуться.  
Я не знаю, можно ли назвать это пробуждением, но как-то ноябрьским утром старик Уотли не впустил меня в дом, обрисовав вкратце, что я, как человек благоразумный, должен вперед держаться подальше и от него, и от его дочери, и, уж коли я не совсем болван, от того, кто будет ее мужем.  
Я ждал ее на склоне холма, в привычном для нас обоих месте, шесть часов, но она не пришла, чтобы дать хоть каких-то разъяснений. Зато назавтра, на свой адрес в кампусе, известный ей, я получил записку, полную определенного артикля - она в привычно замысловатых фразах сообщала не без смущения, что все идет так, как должно идти, а мне и правда лучше не подходить больше к холмам в окрестностях Данвича.  
Почти год спустя я получил еще одну записку; мне хотелось выбросить ее, не читая, но я не смог этого сделать. Я отвык за это время от того, как она строила свою речь, и записка показалась мне страницей из очень старой, темной от плесени книги, написанной каким-то безумцем и хранящейся в стопке на ветхом полу.  
Лавиния писала, что у нее есть теперь дети, недовольно и недвусмысленно давая понять, что в облике одного из них слишком много от меня, и волнуясь, как бы это не помешало всем планам, что имеет на их счет ее отец и она сама. Это было абсолютным абсурдом, разумеется, - мы друг к другу ни разу не притрагивались, - и я, не выдержав, ответил ей в такой же записке довольно резко, обосновав свои слова. Следующее ее письмо пришло два года спустя и было уже совершенно безумным, полным то ли просьб, то ли извинений. Я, как ни ругал себя, вновь не смог не прочесть его, и постарался забыть сразу же, но отдельные фразы всплывали в моем уме, и мне снова стало казаться, что все вокруг - только сон.   
Друзья мои по-прежнему ничего не знали, а я не мог рассказать им, как не мог когда-то ничего толком рассказать Моргану о старике, купившем "Восхождения" Данера на бостонском аукционе, и объяснял свое состояние в тот год почти честно - неудачной влюбленностью, а после - разными пустяками. Они, как мне казалось, что-то подозревали, но не настаивали на объяснениях. Морган, имевший сеть корреспондентов шире, чем у всех разведок мира, время от времени сообщал мне о разных странностях в разных местах, и среди гор Тибета и лесов Амазонии в его словах все чаще мелькал городок Данвич, в котором начали ходить слухи о каком-то ужасе с холмов. Мне казалось, что он прощупывает почву, но он не предлагал туда съездить и не собирался ехать сам, что казалось то ли странностью, то ли милосердием с его стороны.  
"Одноязыкий ты, безножный, отец ругался - человечек... Жаль, не к месту, не к времени, а так что другое бы сталось... Ничего не сказать теперь... Сын мой - гордость, дверь отцу своему, да к нему еще недородок, по тебе вышел... да я не жалею. Пригляди за ним только, коли придется, слабый он, ему одному смерть".   
Козодои, наводнившие предместья Аркхема, с наступлением третьего лета вновь завели свои чудовищные концерты. Меня мучили воспоминания, я засыпал, видя холмы, продуваемые ветром, и просыпался, повторяя странные фразы с артиклем в конце.

Душным августовским вечером, когда я задержался в библиотеке и уже запер главную дверь, в нее постучали.  
Стук был, пожалуй, слишком сильным и сухим; тростью, что ли, в дверь колотят, подумалось мне не без раздражения. Я подошел к порогу и, повернув ключ, сердито дернул дверь, распахивая ее.   
\- Войдите!  
И замер: прямо передо мной, нос к носу, стоял человек. Он встал на самый порог, упершись носками в дверь.  
Я с невольным восклицанием отшатнулся.  
\- Добрый вечер, - сказал он глухо. - Я... это же библиотека?.. Мне срочно нужна одна книга.  
\- Уже десять часов, - отвечал я, и, боюсь, смесь замешательства, испуга и раздражения придавала моему голосу не лучший тон. - Мы закрыты. Приходите завтра утром.  
\- Я не могу прийти утром! - в отчаянии произнес он, делая шаг вперед, и я, сам не знаю, отчего, попятился, давая ему пройти.  
Моим неожиданным посетителем оказался молодой мужчина чуть выше меня ростом и с отменно некрасивым лицом - смугловатая, с желтым оттенком кожа, странный срез подбородка, крупный нос и вытянутые уши; даже темные, большие глаза южанина, обычно украшавшие людей, не слишком скрашивали общее впечатление. Шаги его были широкие, но несколько неуверенные, старинного покроя костюм из тонкой темной шерсти, застегнутый под горло, на все пуговицы, странно смотрелся жарким летним вечером.   
Никакой трости при нем не было.  
\- Вы мистер Генри Армитейдж? - спросил он; у него была любопытная артикуляция, глухие звуки звучали полнее, будто встречали на своем пути не одну и не две преграды, и каждый слог резонировал, словно крик в железном соборе.  
\- Верно, - я прикрыл дверь и жестом предложил ему сесть, что он выполнил так же неловко, запутавшись в том, как следует отодвигать стул, и положив на стол шляпу. Что-то внутри меня, древнее, первобытное настолько, что вело свое начало далеко за пещерными огнями первых людей, запрещало поворачиваться к нему спиной. - Мы знакомы?  
\- Да, - он замолчал и видимо замялся. - Не лично, но вы знаете мою семью.  
\- Вы Уотли? - спросил я, не подумав; в глотке разом пересохло.  
\- Да.  
\- Что-то с Лавинией? Вы ее брат?  
Я почувствовал, что мой собственный голос снова меня подвел, и незнакомец, без сомнения, тоже это услышал. Некоторое время он молча смотрел на меня - он меня _рассматривал_ , словно я был существом с давно знакомой картинки, впервые увиденным воочию, и пауза была невыносимой.  
\- Да. С ней... ничего, сэр, - сказал он наконец, через силу подбирая слова, словно не привык много разговаривать, и уставившись в стол перед собой. - Но ей нужна книга. Нам нужна книга.   
\- Какая книга?  
\- Ее именуют "Некрономикон", но автор назвал ее "Аль Азиф".   
\- В доме старого Уотли была эта книга, - я встал с другой стороны стола.   
\- В переводе доктора Ди, - оживился, наконец, мой собеседник. - Он фрагментарный, а у вас хранится латинский список, самый полный из известных на данный момент... вы говорили об этом старику, и что любой из нас может зайти, если потребуется, и взять, что угодно... Меня интересует предпоследний блок, семисотые страницы, в списке Ди буквально абзаца не хватает, но этот абзац исключительно важен.  
Некоторое время мы молчали.  
\- Я не могу оставить вас в зале дольше, чем на полчаса. Мы уже закрыты, вы застали меня здесь по случайности, я попросту задержался.  
\- Полчаса? Нет, мне нужно взять книгу с собой!  
\- На дом ничего не выдается.  
\- Пожалуйста, - он глядел на меня с мольбой, странно не вязавшейся с его обликом, и мне казалось, что я различал глубоко в его взгляде глухое раздражение и застарелую ненависть - ко мне? к таким, как я? - она _нужна_ мне... и ей!  
\- У Лавинии нет братьев, - сказал я медленно, глядя на него не отрываясь. Что-то в его странном, диком облике, помимо общих черт этой ветви Уотли, неуловимо напоминало мне нечто знакомое. Лавинию? Едва ли... они почти совсем не похожи. - Кто вы?  
Он молчал, и от этого молчания кожа на шее покрывалась мурашками, вспоминая сквозь бесконечную череду веков, как следует топорщиться шерсти.  
\- Я ее сын.  
\- Вы лжете! Ей тридцать четыре года, а вам никак не меньше двадцати пяти!  
Он вскочил, уронив стул; казалось, злость увеличила его в размерах.   
\- И ладно... что же... не надо, найду в другом месте! В Гарварде или... - он махнул рукой, издал странный злой звук, похожий на шум далекого обвала, схватил шляпу, в три огромнейших скачка достиг двери и вылетел наружу.  
Я долго стоял посреди библиотеки, тяжело дыша, будто сам только что выбежал куда-то, очертя голову. Потом я провел серию дурацких экспериментов, но, как ни старался, не смог преодолеть расстояние от крайнего стола до двери меньше, чем за восемь нелепых, потешных прыжков.

Перед тем, как покинуть и тщательно запереть здание, я извлек из хранилища "Некрономикон" Аль-Хазреда, который так жаждал получить странный, пугающий посетитель, и забрал его с собой - на всякий случай. Я позвонил Моргану и Райсу, рассказав им о произошедшем, и мы вместе прочли семисотые страницы этой странной, неприятной книги, о которой ходит столько страшных легенд и которая, как мы убедились, одна из немногих, действительно заслужила их все.   
Мы рассуждали о вещах чудовищных и нелепых, о том, что никогда не должно случаться, и я нашел в себе силы рассказать им о том, что видел в Данвиче, и показал им последнее письмо Лавинии. Морган, в свою очередь, рассказал о тревожных слухах с той стороны, усилившихся в последнее время. Люди из окрестностей этого маленького городка начали бояться, и мы теперь, кажется, догадывались, чего. Морган горел желанием ехать туда, но я и Райс колебались; все по-прежнему казалось преувеличением, и, в конце концов, мы решили отложить этот вопрос до утра.  
Друзья остались ночевать у меня, но после того, как они легли, я остался сидеть в кабинете над старой книгой, читая и перечитывая абзацы о сходящих с холмов.

Наверное, я задремал, и в первые мгновения счел какофонию, вонзившуюся мне в уши, деталью привычно тяжелого сна. Но секунду спустя она стала такой невыносимой, что я, дернувшись, свалился со стула; ничего не соображающий, полуослепший от резкого пробуждения, я отмахивался от сыплющихся на меня со стола листов бумаги, пытаясь встать и сделать хоть что-нибудь не бессмысленное. В конце концов мне удалось высунуться из окна, и, вглядываясь сквозь темноту ночи, разыскивая источник шума, я со страхом увидел множество мелких темных силуэтов, облепивших забор и кусты возле правого крыла библиотеки - этих крикливых омерзительных птиц я всегда бы узнал, это они мучили меня ночами перед тем, как я поехал разыскивать старика и книгу, а нашел Лавинию!  
В окнах библиотеки - кажется, одно из них было разбито, - что-то металось, я видел неровный свет, как от фонарика в руке припадочного; резкие вопли, напоминавшие человеческие, но во сто крат сильнее, сливались с визгом козодоев и яростным собачьим лаем; то тут, то там зажигался свет, разбуженные люди скоро бы пришли узнать, в чем дело.  
Я не знаю, о чем я думал. Мне даже в голову не пришло позвать друзей, спящих в соседних комнатах, или хотя бы взять револьвер из ящика стола. В чем был (как хорошо, что я заснул за столом, в одежде!) я вылез из окна, благословляя свой первый этаж, - обходить было бы слишком долго, - и, шумно приземлившись в кусты, сквозь темноту ночи ринулся к библиотеке. Не выучи я за эти годы каждую пядь земли нашего кампуса, мой безрассудный бег мог бы кончиться для меня худо, но в ту минуту меня волновало совсем не это.  
Козодои при моем приближении едва ли сдвинулись со своих мест, а вопли их стали еще пронзительнее и насмешливее.  
Одно из окон и правда оказалось разбито - оно было куда выше моего роста, и мне пришлось подпрыгнуть несколько раз, хватаясь за тонкий плющ и нашаривая выбоины в старинной кладке, чтобы примостить ногу. Я потерял еще несколько секунд, перебираясь через подоконник, и чуть не упал - зловоние, пропитавшее, казалось, все помещение внутри, было совершенно ни на что не похоже по своей отвратительности.  
Ужасная картина предстала передо мной: темная человеческая фигура сражалась с огромным зверем, и я не тотчас же узнал в нем сторожевого пса нашего кампуса, цепного, массивного и злого по породе, но вполне добродушного Гая, которого мы вечно подкармливали контрабандной вкуснятинкой с собственных столов. Теперь Гай был демоном в песьей шкуре, он рычал, и выл, и лаял с диким хрипом, как волк, и дрался ни на жизнь, а на смерть, словно враг его был не просто грабителем, - боже мой, кому, кому пришло в голову забраться в библиотеку? студенческая шутка? ох и дорого же она обошлась, если так! - словно человек этот, которого он терзал, был ему природным врагом, чуждой тварью, словно существование его, а не нарушение границ, оскорбляло до сумасшествия.  
Узкий луч света выхватил из тьмы оскаленную пасть пса и нырнул вниз; фонарик покатился по полу.  
\- Гай, назад! - крикнул я что было силы, пытаясь понять, что из катающегося по разореному залу клубка есть пес, а что его жертва, и беспомощно огляделся.- Прочь!  
Нужно ли говорить, что пес меня не услышал?  
Я подхватил с пола воняющий, измазанный в какой-то липкой гадости фонарик; он мигал, сплющенный собачьими зубами - видимо, бедняга пытался обороняться единственным, что было у него в руках.   
Страшный шум, раздавшийся спустя мгновение, впрочем, показал, как мало было нужно этим рукам - человек швырнул громадного разъяренного пса через два стола, прямо в стеллаж, и пес захлебнулся визгом, потонувшим в грохоте валящихся с полок томов.  
Я перевел мигающий луч на человека, зная, что увижу, и страшась этого.  
На меня смотрел, тяжело дыша, Уилбур Уотли. Лицо его было залито чем-то зеленовато-желтым; он стоял, дрожа, в изодранном костюме, едва скрывавшем жуткое, чудовищное, невообразимое там, где должно быть тело, странно и устойчиво расставив ноги, опустив плечи, повернув наклоненную вниз голову, и лишь то, как он держался за край стола, пытаясь не упасть, изобличало в нем человека.   
Он прохрипел мое имя, но я не смог понять, с угрозой или мольбой, а он не успел закончить фразы - выбравшийся из-под книжной ловушки Гай, верный цепной пес, истекающий доброй красной кровью, молча обрушился на врага сзади.   
Я схватил первое, что подвернулось под руку, подскочил к ним, позабыв обо всем, ударил пса по голове и бил, бил, крича, пока Уилбур Уотли, сын Лавинии, не скинул с себя огромного зверя, неподвижно рухнувшего на пол, и не поймал меня за запястье слабым, протестующим жестом, и тяжелая книга не выпала из моих рук, раскрывшись, хлопнувшись на измазанный кровью пол корешком кверху.  
\- Все, - выдавил Уилбур и попытался глубоко вдохнуть; клокот внутри его разодранной груди при этом был просто ужасен.  
\- Я сейчас приведу врача.   
\- Нет! - он дернул меня за руку так сильно, что чуть не оторвал ее; похоже, это было последнее усилие, на какое он был сейчас способен, и я велел ему не шевелиться; дотянувшись до упавшего фонарика, я шарил его лучом по лежащему передо мной, и мигающий свет короткими вспышками вытаскивал из тьмы ужасные, невообразимые вещи - изодранную в клочья черную шерсть костюма и другую черную шерсть, чешую, растрескавшуюся, как панцирь, расколотую собачьими клыками, и слизистые хлопья чуждой плоти под ней, груду коротких, зеленоватых отростков-щупалец вместо живота, раздавленных в жижу, перепутанных в чудовищной насмешке над симметрией, омерзительную жидкость гнойного цвета, изливавшуюся там и тут из глубоких ран, чудовищный глаз, утопленный в слизистых кольцах, тупо и коротко глянувший на меня с чужого бедра и вновь помутневший от страшной боли.   
Вонь стояла невыносимая.  
Я скинул с себя пиджак, запутавшись в рукавах, - затрещали нитки.   
\- Держи, - я сунул ткань почти наугад к той из ран, что показалась мне худшей, борозде, почти вскрывшей наискосок грудную клетку, вдавив обломки - чешуи? панциря? нароста, твердостью похожего на раковину, - глубоко в желтоватое, гнилостно пахнущее мясо, оцарапав ступенчатую, пористую костяную пластину, белеющую в глубине - ребро? такой формы?  
Кожу защипало, как от раствора уксуса.  
Я прижал пиджак рукой Уилбура.   
\- Держи крепче, я сейчас...  
Что-то хлестнуло меня по ноге, словно пытаясь остановить, когда я начал подниматься; фонарик издох окончательно, но в темноте я оставался недолго - распахнулась входная дверь, кто-то нажал на выключатель, и все крыло залил яркий электрический свет.  
\- Боже правый! - услышал я, и, повернувшись, приготовился к худшему, - но вместо толпы увидел только Райса и Моргана-младшего, ошеломленно застывших в дверях. Райс держал ружье, Морган не успел опустить руку с зажатым в ней моим ключом.  
Никогда еще за всю свою жизнь я не испытывал такого облегчения.  
\- Мне нужна ваша помощь! - сказал я. - Ему... мне... мне нужно...  
Райс прижал к носу платок и пошатнулся, опершись на друга, но оба не сводили глаз с лежащего на полу Уилбура.  
А потом Морган закрыл дверь, повернув ключ и отставив его торчать в скважине.  
Я знал, что всегда могу положиться на своих старинных друзей - нет на свете людей более надежных, чем Райс и Морган, - но все же несколько раз не без сомнения взглянул на последнего, когда мы быстро и осторожно переложили Уилбура на стол в подсобной комнатушке, спихнув все бумажное старье, копившееся там годами.   
\- Сделаю все, что смогу, - сказал он серьезно, высвобождая пропитанные кровью остатки пиджака и рассматривая раны. - Но мне нужны инструменты.  
\- Морган, помни, он не дохлая чупакабра, пожалуйста, не думай даже...  
\- И в мыслях не было, - с обидой отозвался он. - Но он не человек, сам видишь.  
Я видел. Перед нами на столе в подсобке, спешно превращаемой в полевую операционную, лежал кто-то с нечеловеческим телом, но в бессильной человеческой позе, хвостом - вот что хлестнуло меня по ноге! - с раззявленной пастью на конце, и лицом человека, бледным, как у всех людей, страдающих от страшных ран, мучимых ужасной болью, потерявших много крови, вонючей, едкой крови, растворяющей застарелую краску стола; кто-то, пробравшийся в дом людей, чтобы забрать и прочесть книгу, написанную сотни лет назад тем, кого нельзя с полным правом назвать человеком.  
\- Недородок, - пробормотал я.   
Пригляди за недородком, коли придется, писала Лавиния. Сын мой - гордость, дверь отцу своему, да к нему еще недородок, по тебе вышел...  
Уилбур застонал.  
\- Вы меня слышите, мистер? Мистер!  
\- Книга, - прошептал он; хвост, свисавший безжизненно с правого края стола, дернулся, как в конвульсии, зацепив лоток с гвоздями и опрокинув его на пол; Морган захлопотал вокруг с удвоенной энергией. - Не срок... он ушел, не срок открывать врата, он себя погубит... он все погубит... он все погубил...  
\- Какие врата?  
Я похолодел. В памяти всплыли чудовищные отрывки Некрономикона, те куски с семисотых страниц, что так нужны были Уилбуру Уотли, куски из богохульной книги, которые я прочел, а он - нет.  
\- Врата... - в его словах был хрип, и визг, и странные ноты, которые нельзя назвать ни на одном людском языке, и они становились все тише. - Он тороплив... не так... надо позже... вырвался... холм... деда... мать.  
\- Что с ней, - подумал я, или, наверное, спросил вслух, или и то, и то, потому что все вокруг замедлилось и посерело.   
Уилбур тяжело выдохнул; по щупальцам пробегали волны сменяющейся окраски, как у издыхающего на камнях осьминога.  
\- Что с ней!  
Я почувствовал, как меня отпихивают, - что-то блеснуло, кажется, ланцет.   
\- Я и так не пойму, где у него что, так хоть свет мне не загораживай!  
Морган, вооруженный невесть откуда взявшимся набором инструментов, сдобренных, к тому же, кучей его собственных изогнутых приспособлений, очередного криптозоологического безумия, с азартом заслонил от меня лежащего на столе.  
Меня потянули за рукав, - Райс.   
\- Сбегал за его ковырялками, наплел по дороге объяснений, толпы в ближайшее время быть не должно, - коротко проговорил он, сунув здоровенный кусок марли в протянутую руку Моргана. - Но я буду у входа, отбалтывать всех, кого смогу, рабочая версия - взломщик покинул библиотеку и...  
Уилбур тихо и низко застонал - все дерево в комнате отозвалось глубокой дрожью, а под кожей у меня начало чесаться.   
Морган резко повернулся, - перчатки на его руках дымились, проедаемые нечеловеческой кровью, - набрал в шприц прозрачную жидкость из ампулы, отмеченной только номером.  
\- Уилбур, что с ней, - повторил я.   
\- С ней поздно... дом пропал... он безумный, он безмозглый, ха, дверь, он никто, незримый... по запаху узнаете их... глупцы, вот тебе сила, старик, вот тебе гордость, женщина... сожрал! пустой... возьмите книгу... остановите... остановитесь!  
Я очнулся в зале - Райс держал меня за плечи, и, видимо, только что как следует встряхнул.   
\- Тебе нельзя ехать одному, - сказал он твердо, - ты же читал эту книгу, ты видел это существо, это не выдумки, нужно собрать людей. Пусть хотя бы рассветет, утро даже не наступило, нужно подготовиться, мы ведь обсуждали вчера…  
Я тупо посмотрел вниз. Возле моих ног лежала, корешком вверх, вымазанная в красной собачьей крови "Оксфордская грамматика английского языка".

Что я мог ответить своим друзьям, сделавшим и так уже слишком много для такого труса, как я, откликавшимся на малейшее мое слово? Пустые слова срывались у меня с языка, и я сам их не слушал. Фрагментами, как под лучом мерцающего фонарика, видел я свой путь мимо библиотеки - козодои вокруг молчали, как статуи, но не собирались разлетаться, - книгу на своем столе, записи, которые я сгребал в саквояж, принесенную Морганом бутылочку с порошком, который, конечно, не мог сработать - балаганные фокусы, предрассудки и суеверия, поворот ключа зажигания, вспыхнувший свет фар. Уилбур Уотли, недородок, и другой, тот, что был гордостью и был как отец. Безумный старик Уотли, колдун, сосватавший дочь-колдунью... Лавиния.   
Я ехал в Данвич, к Часовому холму, к пустошам, по которым бродил когда-то с Лавинией, к индейским лесам на склонах, к ветхому, почерневшему дому, где впервые увидел ее, я вез древние формулы и новейшие знания, никогда никого не спасавшую бессмыслицу, и оставлял за собой растерянных друзей и умирающего - пригляди за недородком, коли до того дойдет. Я мчался, надеясь, что успею, надеясь найти ее, - но знал, что найду только ужас.


End file.
